disneycreatefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Flyingace4/F.G.U: BENDIN' SOME ELEMENTS
The gang was out doing their regular shopping, preparing to fly over the sea to go out to the fire nation. They were about to leave when four girls ran around the bend, stopping in front of them. Their clothes were very strange, made of strange materials and colors. Not of any nation katara could reconise. And they had designs on them that were weird. Like, really weird. One had a blue box, the other had a bronze eagle, one had a blue winged cat, and the last had red words written on it. "Oh my Rassilon! Its the Avatar!" One smiled. The others seemed happy, but not as amazed. She jumps up and down happily. Before calming herself. "Um, hi." She smiled. "And hey mr fire boy." she smiled at zuko. A little dog poked its head out, and smiled at momo. The two bonded instantly. "Hi! Im aang, you are?" Aang stuck out his hand. She shook his hand with force and smiled. "Ace is the name! This is kumi, rusty, and red." she motioned to the other girls. One waved. Katara thought those were strange names, but ignored it. "So, first time in the earth kingdom?" "Oh, yeah!" "Cool! Hey, are you benders?" He asked.Before anyone could say anything, ace piped up. "Uh-hm!" She smiled. The others seemed shocked. "Well, do you want to battle?" Katara challenged. It seemed to suspicious. She had to see. "ACE!" Kumi hissed when they were pulled back, getting ready as they had told them. "Why did you say that?" "I dont know! I just did! Besides, just do that thing you did in fairy tail!" "That took time and preporation! I didn't just do it out of thin air!" "Well, modify it." "What?" kumi asked. "Modify it! Take the fire powers and ice powers of natsu and grey, modify grey's powers a bit to include water, and then use that data to create air and earth bending." "Ace.... Thats.... how did you figure that out?" She shrugged. "I watch you sometimes when you work. Plus, it just seems simple really." Kumi got straight to work. The girls were taking quite a while, thought katara. What could they be doing? Just then they popped out and smiled. "We're ready!" they took their stances, ready to fight. Momo and their dog took places in the backround with sokka. "So, what do you bend?" "Rusty and I bend fire." Ace said. "Dont worry, we're nice!" she quickly added. "Kumi bends water and red bends earth." She smiled. THey readied their stances and took aim. Ace pushed her hand forward, fire pluming out of it. Rusty blew a little smoke out her mouth. They jumped in, katara sent a large plume of water forward. Red slid her foot forward, sending a large block to deflect the attack. Kumi stomped her foot, covering the ground in ice. "Summon Ice f-" "Kumi! You dont have to yell your attacks."Ace called out, deflecting a blade of air with her fire. "Sorry!" She said. "Im so used to fary tail." SHe mutterd and attacked again. She ducked an attack from zuko and sent an ice dagger at him. Rusty was over fighting toph, and was having a tough time with it. Every move she made was blocked by a wall of rock. How would she get in an attack? She glanced over at ace, nodding for her to help. Ace slid over, and made a fotthold for rusty. As soon as the rock came up, rusty flew into the air, and kicked down a flame. Red was fighting with katara. Every time water or ice was hurrled at her, she blocked it. She ran up a flight of stairs she made, and sent a rock for her. TO BE CONTINUED. Category:Blog posts